Certain Charms
by BLav527
Summary: Claire Dearing and Owen Grady work on an assignment for their Charms class. Hogwarts!AU. Written for Clawen week on tumblr.


AN's: Written for Clawen week on tumblr! Day 3: AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You're late, Grady." Claire Dearing said without looking up from the book she was taking notes from. It was half past seven on a Saturday night. The library was nearly deserted, with just a few fourth years scattered about studying for O.W.L.S.

They were partnered on a Charms assignment that week that required prior research. They had planned to meet at the library at seven- making Grady 30 minutes late and Claire left to start on her own. Her quill scratched away as she cursed the Gryffindor Quidditch captain under her breath.

Owen Grady smiled sheepishly as he stood in front of her favorite table in the back. "Sorry, practice ran over...Taylor and Brooks were fighting and kept beating the bludgers at each other. I had them run extra drills at the end to make up for wasting everyone's time."

"Including mine," Claire bit out.

There was brief silence before Owen dropped his bag on the table with a thud. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "Sorry for the inconvenience, _Dearing_."

Claire finally looked up just in time to see Owen stow his broomstick under the table and open his bag, pulling out some scrolls and a quill. He was freshly showered, indicated by the damp hair that curled at the nape of his neck- just above the hood of his scarlet sweatshirt- the proud lion of Gryffindor embroidered on the front.

She unconsciously adjusted the barrette in her hair and tugged at her green cardigan, her Slytherin prefect badge shining in the dim light of the table lamp. "It is act-"

"Anyway," Owen cut her off and waved his hand at her notes. "How far along have you gotten?"

Claire narrowed her eyes, but decided it wasn't worth arguing now that he was there.

She pointed at the stack of books on the table. "These are all the books that Professor Flitwick recommended for our research on invisibility charms. Some are pretty rare and we can't check them out, so I was copying notes…"

Owen seemed to perk up as he scanned the titles. He reached inside his bag and pulled out two more books. "I thought we could use these too…"

He slid _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Magical Creatures Great and Small_ across the table to her.

Claire furrowed her brow. "Those are Care of Magical Creatures books."

Owen nodded enthusiastically, ignoring her incredulous tone. "Yeah, I remembered they have some chapters on invisibility charms and their effects on animals- especially this one, " He tapped the cover of _Magical Creatures Great and Small_ before picking it up and flipping through it. "There's an interesting perspective about how some animals can see right through certain charms…here…" he slid it back over to her.

Claire gave him a skeptical look before lowering her eyes to scan the page he'd turned to.

"I thought it might add something different to our research," Owen went on as she read.

Claire was only a paragraph in when she realized he was right. He may have been late, but at least he was prepared. She looked up at him, lifting her chin as she slid the book back to him.

"That's impressive," She said with a nod. "Let's get started."

They spent the next hour discussing their assignment, taking notes, and arguing over where they should focus and which charms were the most highly recommended. Soon the conversation turned to other subjects they liked and what they wanted to do after school.

"I suppose you'll be playing professionally?" Claire asked, nudging his broomstick under the table.

Owen gave her half a smile. "Yeah…probably…" he trailed off and swallowed. "Actually…um…Care of Magical Creatures."

Claire paused in her note taking to look up at him. "What?"

Owen shrugged. "It's my favorite subject," He said as he twirled his quill around in his fingers. "I thought I'd do something in that field after school…maybe…I don't know…work with dragons…"

Claire tilted her head. So that was why he'd thought those books would help with their research. Now that she thought about it, Owen had always been the first to volunteer in Care of Magical Creatures. Animals seemed to take to him instantly and with his agility in Quidditch he could definitely withstand working with dragons…

"I can see that," she said. "You'd be good at that." She looked back down at her book.

"Thanks," he said. It was quiet for a moment and then- "You'll probably be Minister of Magic..."

Something in his tone made Claire look up at him. She expected to see him smirking or rolling his eyes. Instead he was just looking at her intently, his head cocked.

She gave him a small smile. "That's the plan."

They sat in silence for a time until the clock on the wall chimed and startled them out of their reverie.

Claire shook her head and looked at the time. "Oh, it's late…I have rounds soon…" She gathered the books into a neat pile before glancing over her scroll. "I think we have everything we need for class this week though."

"Great," Owen nodded and he closed his books, moving to put them in his bag.

"Wait," Claire held her hand out towards _Magical Creatures Great and Small_. "Do you mind if I borrow that? It seems really interesting…" She tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped when Owen smiled at her as he handed her the volume.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Claire avoided his gaze as she tucked it into her pile. "I'll get it back to you in class?"

Owen nodded as he stood. "No problem…" He looked like her wanted to say more but stopped himself and slung his bag over his shoulder, reaching for his broomstick. "I guess I'll see you."

"See you," she said with a thin smile.

Claire dropped the books they'd been using at the front desk on her way out and made her way into the hall. It was quiet in this part of the castle as most students didn't spend their Saturday nights doing homework. She wondered if she had time to drop her things in the dungeons before meeting Zara for rounds. She was just about to turn the corner when Owen's voice called after her.

"Hey Dearing!"

Claire turned as Owen pushed open the heavy oak doors. She raised an eyebrow at the flustered look on his face. "Yes?"

Owen lifted his broomstick over his shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "Are you…um…Will you…be at the match tomorrow?"

"I…" Claire trailed off, caught off guard by his question. She hadn't planned on it. She didn't care much for Quidditch and only went to Slytherin matches to show House support.

She was about to say as much until she noticed how Owen was fidgeting, worrying his lip as he rocked back on his heels.

Surprise washed over her when she realized what he was asking. She hugged her books closer to her chest and raised her chin.

"You're playing Ravenclaw?" she asked.

Owen nodded, his face hopeful.

"I have homework…" Claire said turning. She glanced at him over her shoulder with a small smile. "…but maybe I'll stop by if I finish early. See you, Owen."

She just caught the quirk of his lips as she walked away. "See you, Claire."

* * *

The next afternoon, Owen Grady took his place in front the three gold hoops- keeping an eye on Taylor and Brooks as the Chasers tossed the quaffle around. He gripped the handle of his broomstick and squinted at the stands, scanning the crowd until his eyes caught site of a lone figure at the very top. A grin broke out on Owen's face as he recognized the red hair and green scarf. He circled the hoops and looped in the air, his eyes never leaving the figure.

From her spot at the top of the stands, Claire Dearing rolled her eyes, smiled, and waved.


End file.
